


Danny's coming out

by Typically_Tyler



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Danny-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typically_Tyler/pseuds/Typically_Tyler
Summary: Danny finally tells Luke how he feels, it doesn't go to well at first





	Danny's coming out

The day Danny returned to New York had been hell, looking back Danny couldn’t believe how his closest friends- no, family could treat him or even a stranger who they didn’t believe was him. Ward was cold and angry, like he had always been from a young age, and Joy was hesitant but only followed what Ward did. But through all that Danny didn’t falter, never letting their actions break his spirit. Today was different.

 

Danny started his day with meditation like usual but that couldn’t seem to calm his nerves. Starting the kettle of tea, Danny threw on a hoodie and jeans, discarding his sleeping shorts in a hamper Colleen had got him to keep clean. The kettle whistled when he returned to the kitchen, he poured the hot water over the tea leafs and into his mug.

 

“You got this, Rand, just like Jeri told you.” Danny repeated to himself, running his hand through his unkempt curls. He was going to tell Luke today, Danny was going to tell Luke he had feelings for him. Danny kept telling himself it would be okay and that Luke would understand and nothing would keep between them even if Danny wanted more.

 

Stuck in his thoughts, Danny didn’t hear the knock at the door at first but as it grew louder he jumped, going for the door. Opening the door Danny was greeted by the taller bulletproof man sporting his usual hoodie and jeans look the he pulled off way differently than Danny did.

 

“Danny boy! How long were you gonna make me wait, man? I thought we were hanging out?” Luke’s familiar voice washed over Danny, waking up apart of him that sleeps when Luke isn’t around. Danny ushered him into the apartment laughing despite his nervousness.

 

“Not too long, I promise. Just got distracted by my thoughts.” Luke gave him a funny look and a pat on the shoulder, usual Luke Cage kindness. 

 

“Thoughts? Danny, are you alright? What’s going on?” Luke let his hand on Danny’s shoulder linger for a moment as he watched Danny carefully. Danny frowned slightly, wanting nothing more than to tell him everything but fear filled him instead. 

 

“Lets sit, do you want tea?” Danny sputtered, getting out Luke’s gently grip quickly and heading for the kitchen. Luke followed him sitting on a bar stool and watching what Danny was doing as he poured Luke tea.

 

“Danny, talk to me, somethings up, isn’t it?” Luke looked at him with soft eyes, god he was going to kill Danny with those eyes. Danny cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. 

 

“Look, we don’t have to talk about it now. Trust me, you’re gonna want an out when I’m done talking.” Danny kept his eyes on his tea, avoiding Luke’s eyes and how he was watching him. He chuckled at his own word choice. An out. Luke will want an out from the soon to be out Danny. 

 

“Why are you laughing? Danny, don’t leave me out of a joke, man.” He punched Danny’s shoulder gently to get his attention back.

 

~~~

 

Daniel Rand, the boy millionaire, was in a psychiatric hospital for saying his own name. “I am Danny Rand” he had said to Joy, to Ward, anyone who listened or asked. But no one believed him or didn’t want him to be Danny.

 

“Daniel Rand is dead, you aren’t him.” Joy yelled at him when he said his name. Danny Rand isn’t dead.

 

~

 

“Your name is John Anderson, says right here on your passport, John.” The doctor showed him the passport he used to get back to New York from Asia. “Is this not your picture?” He pointed at the picture of Danny.

 

“Yes, that’s my picture but that isn’t my name, it’s a fake! My name is Danny Rand!” 

 

“If this is going to work you need to stop lying, John.”

 

“I’m not lying.”

 

~~~

 

“Danny? Danny, you’re freaking me out, man, you’re shaking.” Luke still had his hand on Danny’s shoulder, holding onto him carefully to keep him stead. Danny only glanced at him the memories overwhelming at the moment. Luke’s grip on Danny’s shoulder grounding him, Danny let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, gripping the counter in front of him.

 

“You want to know now, Luke? You one hundred percent want that now? There’s no going back if I tell you, Luke.” Danny mumbled out, slipping away from Luke who was now standing next to him.

 

“Danny, jesus, yes, I wanna know. You’re freaking me out.” Luke followed him to the table and they sat together, Danny on one side and Luke on the other. Luke furrowed his brow at Danny, worried and it was on his face.

 

“Luke,I-” Danny groaned, putting his face in his hands. “Look, I have been working to find out who I am now, here. I have been talking to Jeri and Matt and Jess, even though I think she hates me. Joy still won’t talk to me and Ward is just an angry asshole. I need to stop complaining, I have a good life.” Danny sighed, looking up at Luke again.

 

“Danny, just- out with it, man.” Luke pat Danny's hands that he had laid on the table, letting his larger hand linger there for a moment.

 

“Luke, I'm bisexual. And I- I have feelings for you.” The room froze at his words. Danny couldn't read Luke's chi but he knew something was wrong. 

 

“Luke? Say something, please.” Danny squeaked out when Luke pulled his hand away from him. Danny didn't even notice the tears falling from his own eyes. Luke didn't say anything, he got up and moved from the kitchen to the living room and sat on the couch. Danny hesitated to follow, not knowing how he was reacting. When he finally followed after Luke he sat opposite him, not wanting to crowd him.

 

“Luke, nothing has to change, I won't push anything on you, I would never do that to you.” Danny wiped his face with his hoodie sleeve, desperate to not look like a mess because of Luke.

 

“Danny, I don't care. You don't have real feelings for me, it's just one of those kiddy crushes. You can't have real feelings for me!” Luke didn't mean to yell, Danny knew that, but that didn't stop him from crying. Luke's anger quickly faded at the sound and sight.

 

“Danny, no, Danny, don't cry.” Luke crossed the room and kneeled in front of Danny who had his face covered, trying to muffle the sounds.

 

“I- I'm s-sorry, Luke.” Danny managed to mumble between sobs. Luke’s chest ached, he had held back why he was upset not with Danny but himself. Luke had been repressing his own feelings for Danny for a long time, unbeknownst to Danny, because Danny wasn't Jess, he could be hurt, it's happened before.

 

“Danny, if anyone needs to apologize, it's me. I was a jerk, I yelled, that's not fair to you. You're not a kid, Danny, I believe what you feel is real. You're real.” Luke pulled Danny's hands from his face replacing them with his own, wiping at the tears with his thumbs. Danny gazed back at him through the tears, sniffling.

 

“L-Luke, you-” Danny stammer, finally be able to read Luke's chi. Pink, pink mixed with his normal yellow, it was beautiful and Danny knew what it meant.

 

“H-hold me, p-please.” Danny whispered, the sobs stopped leaving hiccups. Luke nodded standing, pulling Danny with him to the couch, he sat and Danny sat on one of his knees facing his for a second before laying across his chest.

 

“Danny, I don't- I can't hurt you.” Luke wrapped his arms around Danny's fragile frame.

 

“I'm not glass, Luke. I won't break, I'll heal.” Danny mumbled into Luke's shirt after his hiccups died down with Luke rubbing circles into his back.

 

“I know, Danny.” Luke ran a gentle hand through Danny's curls. Danny sat up as much as he could in Luke's arms and sitting on his knee. 

 

“Luke, I can see your chi, I know how you feel.” Luke hushed him, cupping his scruffy face. Danny closed his eyes at the touch. The vow he made in K'un Lun, he had sworn away romantic attachments, feelings were nothing new but the burn in his gut for Luke to do something, anything was new. Danny couldn't force him, couldn't say it either but Luke somehow knew. Luke pulled Danny's face closer to his own gently but somehow also rough.

 

“Damn it, Danny, shut up before I make you.” The statement made Danny laugh, while the tone in Luke's voice did something else to him.

 

“Guess you're gonna have to make me, Luke.” Danny didn't have time to laugh at his own statement before Luke's lips were over his. Danny let out an undignified sound and gave into the kiss, his eyes closing and hand grabbing for any part of Luke he could get with their clothes on. Luke squeezed Danny's ass, wanting to hear his sounds again and getting exactly what he wanted while causing Danny to gasp and break the kiss.

 

“Sweet Christmas Daniel.” Luke huffed, his hand still on Danny's ass. Danny grinned brightly, somehow still looking innocent despite his swollen lips.

 

“I love when you say that.”

 

“I love how it makes you smile.”


End file.
